LOL
by alicekyli380
Summary: The prince of tennis characters attend a World’s most important tennis meeting that has nothing to do with tennis. And it involves LOL. OshitariNiou perhaps, at the end.
1. Chapter 1

One shot Crack

_"World's most important tennis meeting that has nothing to do with tennis."_

I got this inspiration when I was blow-drying my hair.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Except the story, I guess.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the world's most important tennis meeting that has nothing to do with tennis –"

As soon as Ryuuzaki-sensei said "has nothing to do with tennis", everyone packed their bags and prepared to leave.

"-that has a bit to do with tennis-"

"AHH," chorused everyone, as they sat back down.

"named WMITMTHABTDWT for short."

"It's an acronym." Sakaki-sensei added.

"Acronym... what's acronym… It's a school word. I should know…" muttered Gakuto, Eiji, Momoshiro, Yanagisawa, Marui, Kirihara and a few others.

"Thank you, Sakaki. Anyways, today, we are gathered here in this magnificent, beautiful, enormous, comfortable ground-"

"IT'S A CROWDED STINKIN' BACKYARD OF YOURS!" shouted all the tennis players.

"Ahem. As I was saying, we are gathered here, to talk about what LOL stands for."

"Psht. I know what it means. You type LOL when you have nothing to talk about." Commented Mizuki. Loudly, if I may add.

* * *

Okay. It's a short chapter, but I would like to ask everyone to give me a review with ideas of what LOL stands for. I will use every one of your ideas in the next chapters, and of course, give credit. Please and Thank you very much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for you contribution. Here's the list as to who gave what.

Lots of Leeks (R.O.T.T)

Laugh out Loud (gossipmonger)

Little Of Life (forgotten hyoshi)

Last Optimistic Lunatic (forgotten hyoshi)

Lemon Or Lime (forgotten hyoshi)

League Of Losers (Death Angel's Shadow 2)

Loads of Lollipop (acho0bl3ssU)

Laugh out loud (acho0bl3ssU)

* * *

"Calm down, everyone. You are now going to give some ideas as to what LOL stands for. But firstly, let me tell you the history of LOL. Banji, would you please."

"Huh? Oh. The history. It's a mystery."

"WTF?" stared everyone.

"Nice one, Banji!" shouted the Yamabuki members.

"Let's go." Said Sakaki-sensei with that pose of his.

Meanwhile, Oji and Ryoma are fighting over the last can of Ponta. Just so you know.

"I know, I know! Loads Of Lollipops!" shouted a jumping, overly excited Marui.

"Yay! Marui sugoi ne! You are so clever!" shouted an equally excited Jirou.

"Last Optimistic Lunatic" said Niou.

Everyone opened their mouths to say "You're the lunatic". But seeing the evil gleam of Niou's eyes, they all shut it again.

"Duh, it means Lots Of Leeks. I thought everyone knew that." Said Gakuto,

"Mukahi, do you even know what leeks are?" asked an amused Oshitari.

"Of course I do! They are the jumping cockroaches in your hair that comes if you don't wash your hair." Explained Gakuto triumphantly.

Everyone in Hyoutei smacked their own foreheads.

Everyone is Seigaku rolled their eyes. Except for Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoma and Inui, who was writing down data. They're too cool to roll their eyes. Or maybe Fuji and Inui rolled their eyes behind their eyelids and glasses. We don't know.

Everyone in Fudomine banged their heads into the wall that was conveniently behind them.

Everyone in St. Rudolph stared. With the occasional "Dane?" and "Nfu"

Everyone in Yamabuki laughed because they're a happy bunch. Akutsu started playing the guitar.

Everyone in Rokkaku stared playing the piano. Just because someone had to accompany Akutsu, right?

Everyone in our beloved Rikkaidai (A/N :: can you see I'm biased?:: ) smirked. Because they're so cool and so hot.

Everyone in the washroom checked their hair in the mirrors.

"Those are lice, dumbass." Retorted Shishido.

Enough of that.

"ANYWAY," shouted Ryuzaki sensei.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing.

"Anymore ideas?" asked Oji, who came back without his Ponta. Ryoma won!! Yay!!

"Gekokujou" muttered Hiyoshi.

"Little Of Life" fshed Kaidoh. Inui came over immediately and comforted Kaidoh while Kaidoh was confused as to why he needed comforting.

"Gekokujou" muttered Hiyoshi.

"Lemon or Lime! Lemon of Lime! Lemon of Lime!" chanted the Kisarazu twins.

Then they proceeded to throw daggers at each other. Yuuta and Saeki frantically tried to calm them down. Everyone who saw this sighed a happy sigh and thought "Ahh, the joy of being twins, the help from a childhood friend."

The coaches were disturbed to see their feminine and sentimental side.

"Gekokujou" muttered Hiyoshi.

While the Hyoutei members were used to this and skillfully ignored him, all the other tennis players lost their tempers and shouted "Enough with that Gekokujo thing of yours and give us some ideas!"

The coaches were moved to tears to see that they care so much about this meeting. Aww, how sweet.

"League Of Losers." Muttered Hiyoshi just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT? We're not losers, you're the f/cking b/tch who's afraid of losing!" shouted some of the more bad-tempered ones. Namely Shishido, Momoshiro, Kamio etc.

"Sempai, I think he is giving us ideas." Said Ohtori to Shishido carefully.

"CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT!" shouted all others.

"STOP ------------------!" shouted Banji on top of his lungs.

"Woah, he has a loud voice." Said Sengoku.

"Hahahahahaha" laughed Gakuto. Just because he could.

"Laugh Out Loud." Said our favourite tensai and freshman in unison. Oshitari and Ryoma. Unless your favourite tensai is Fuji. Then second favourite tensai.

"Oh that's stupid." Said everyone in the meeting apart from the coaches.

"OMG! You know what, Ryoma, you've solved it! You've solved it!" said Ryuzaki-sensei happily.

"Ore-sama believes Hyoutei's Oshitari has also solved it with that shorty brat." Said Atobe, looking up from his nails.

"Yeah, yeah. And Oshitari." Added Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Sugoi! You are so clever! I would never have solved it! Good work Echizen!" shouted Jirou. Then promptly fell asleep again.

"_Yuushi's_ forgotten again, na?" smirked Niou.

"I don't see you forgetting me, _Masaharu_" Oshitari shot back.

And every backed away very slowly…

* * *

There might be a next chapter, there might not be a next chapter. I did this at 5 in the morning, so please correct me if there is ANY mistakes. Thank you! 


End file.
